


迷情一夜

by deoxyribonucleic__acid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleic__acid/pseuds/deoxyribonucleic__acid
Summary: 有求必应屋里的迷情一夜，双向暗恋





	1. 迷情一夜1

德拉科现在很慌，他觉得自己在有求必应屋的要求，是他这辈子做的最疯狂的事，他竟然想和哈利上床。整个霍格沃兹的学生们都知道，德拉科和哈利是死对头，但谁也不会想到，德拉科竟然喜欢哈利，从一年级到现在。德拉科不想和哈利作对，但他是马尔福，他为了家族不得不这样做，但他内心的疯狂与纠结又有谁知道呢？金发少年静静的躺在柔软的大床上，等待着黑发少年的到来。德拉科知道自己即将实现自己梦寐以求的愿望，但是他也知道自己即将踏入深渊，万劫不复。

一阵光闪过，哈利从壁炉里走出。只消一眼，他就知道，哈利喝了迷情剂。哈利，眼眶微红眼角带泪，猛地扑进了德拉科的怀里。“你怎么不来找我？我好想你。”哈利略带委屈的在他怀里说道：“你是不是更喜欢潘西？你不爱我了？”德拉科知道这些话语是在迷情剂的作用下说出来的，但他为自己编织了一个梦，让自己静静的沉沦。德拉科伸手环住哈利的腰，亲吻了哈利的头顶，说道："乖，我怎么可能不爱你，我想你，念你了那么久。"德拉科顿了一下，继续说道："我对你的爱，至死不渝。"不管以后发生了什么，我都会保护你，不过是马尔福罢了，没有什么了不起的。我会在伏地魔的手上保护你。我的挚爱－哈利。

哈利微微的抬起头，露出他那双水汽弥漫、充满了情欲的双眼。德拉科坐了起来，让哈利的腿盘住自己的腰，他盯着哈利那因为情欲而愈加娇艳欲滴的嘴唇，狠狠的吻了下去。德拉科不费吹灰之力就攻略了城池，他撬开哈利的贝齿，狠狠的吸吮着他的舌头，交换着津液。德拉科撩起了哈利的衣服下摆，沿着脊椎，顺着肋骨，来到了胸前的两点红缨。德拉科轻轻的抚过哈利的乳头，稍稍受了刺激，哈利的乳头就挺立了起来。两人唇瓣分离，几丝银丝悬挂在哈里的嘴边，看起来糜乱极了。两人都有些气息不稳，但他们也都知道，自己想要更多。

德拉科隔着衣服，轻轻的舔舐着哈利的红缨，带着布料一起在上面打圈。布料上凹凸不平纹理让哈利发出甜腻的呻吟来。德拉科解开了哈利的皮带，把手伸了进去，兜住哈利的脆弱。在迷情剂和德拉科的挑逗下，哈利的阴茎已经挺立了起来，后穴不断的分泌着淫液，快要打湿他的内裤。

德拉科撤下哈利的裤子，拉下他的内裤，把他的阴茎含在嘴里。“啊～”哈利发出娇媚的惊呼，他感觉自己的脆弱被舔舐着，德拉科的舌尖还在小孔上滑过。他觉得很爽，但后穴也更加的瘙痒难耐。他忍不住将自己的手指伸向后穴，慢慢的插了进去，逐渐抽插起来。

哈利放肆的呻吟着，前方和后穴同时带来的刺激让他觉得自己恍如在天堂。哈利的身体被情欲染的绯红。德拉科看见这样的哈利，忍不住更加快速的吞吐起来，直达深喉。哈利在两方刺激中射了出来，精液沾满了德拉科一身。哈利躺着床上，喘着粗气，泪眼迷离。

德拉科解开自己的裤子，释放出等待已久的野兽，抵住哈利已经迫不及待的小穴，猛地撞了进去。“啊！慢、慢点，好大，吃不下了～”哈利被撞的身体一抖，带着哭腔喘息道。德拉科可不管这些，他的理智都被哈利的小穴深深的禁锢住了，随着他的每一次抽插，小穴的嫩肉都紧紧的包裹住他的肉棒，依依不舍。

突然，肉棒触到了一个凸点，哈利感觉全身被电流穿过，酥酥麻麻的激荡着他的大脑。德拉科知道他找到了，于是大力的向那个点冲刺。哈利抬着屁股，接受着这快速的抽插，他的呻吟被顶的断断续续，他意识混乱，只想要强烈的快感。

“说，操你的人是谁？想不想被操？”德拉科对身下被操的胡言乱语的哈利说到。“德拉科！德拉科 马尔福！”哈利十分兴奋的喊叫着“快来操我！”听到这番话，德拉科将哈利翻了个身，让他撅起屁股，露出小穴，狠狠地开干起来。

“啊～不行了，太、太快了，啊啊啊，好爽”哈利被顶的神志不清，说着淫言荡语。德拉科用手抚慰着哈利的阴茎，把哈利刺激的大喊“啊，要射了！”德拉科加 快了速度，两人一起射了出来。

哈利屁股崛起，小穴里任然含着肉棒，他的胸部贴着床单，无意识的蹭着，嘴巴微张，双目无神。

德拉科拔了出来，用嘴亲吻着哈利的大腿内侧，屁股，腰。他可不是一次就能满足了的人，他的双手在哈利全身游走，给哈利带来触电的感受。

然后他们用各种姿势做了一个晚上。


	2. 迷情一夜2

浴室

哈利浑身赤裸的瘫在床上，身上满是混浊的乳白色液体，和遍布全身的吻痕－特别是腰和大腿内侧。哈利无神的盯着天花板，脑子里一团浆糊，他正在思考自己昨天做了什么。还没等他得出结论，一个人轻轻地把他抱了起来。哈利没戴眼镜，但他看到了耀眼的金色。"梅林啊！"哈利在心中风暴哭泣。整个霍格沃兹只有一个人有着耀眼的金发，他的死对头，他暗恋的人－德拉科-马尔福。

"早安，哈利。"温柔的声音从头顶传来，哈利从没想过德拉科会这样温柔的对他说话，在他印象里德拉科是那样的优雅且怂，哦，还有他岌岌可危的发际线。哈利陷入了自己为什么会喜欢德拉科的新一轮思考中。

德拉科把他抱到了浴室里，浴缸里已经盛满了热水，空气中弥漫着不知名魔药的香气，让他混沌的大脑清醒了一些。热水缓缓爬上，抚过哈利布满吻痕的身体，他舒服的长叹一口气。事实上哈利觉得自己浑身酸软，腰疼的快断掉了，后穴里似乎还含着什么东西的样子。哈利突然醒悟过来，自己正躺在德拉科的身上，两人赤身裸体，肌肤与肌肤直接相触。

一双手从腰间滑下，慢慢探入那昨晚饱受摧残的小穴。"该死的，你在做什么？"听到哈利这样说，德拉科挑挑眉，一根手指恶意的揉搓小穴那粉红的嫩肉，哈利愤怒的控诉，变成了断断续续的呻吟。"看来精神还不错，还有力气叫。你问我在做什么，当然是清洁。难道你想把我的精液留在体内？"“滚、滚。”纵使身体已经陷入情欲，皮肤被染成了粉红色，哈利还是忍不住对德拉科的无耻行为表达不满。他想要的做爱，不是依靠迷情剂来完成的。

德拉科听话的停止了他的“恶劣行为”，开始好好的给哈利清理身体。“痛吗？昨晚的你实在是太过诱人，一不小心做狠了。”德拉科顿了顿“你，爱我吗？”两人都沉寂下来。德拉科见哈利不回答，有些慌乱，“我……” "嘘。"德拉科刚一开口就被哈利打断了。"我爱你，这一点我很清楚，虽然我们并不在同一阵营，甚至连相爱都不被允许，但就像你说的那样，我可是格兰芬多，认准了就不会放弃的。斯莱特林的王子，你认为呢？"德拉科没有说话，他只是紧紧的把哈利抱在怀里，像要将哈利融入自己的血肉中一样。"好啦好啦，我都要喘不过气了。"德拉科没说话，只是把脸埋在了哈利的脖颈里。“我很开心，开心的快要疯掉。”德拉科闷闷的声音从后面传来“我真的拥有你了。我曾经无数次的向梅林祈祷。我真的，真的很高兴。我爱你，哈利。” "我也是，德拉科。不过，下次，别给我寄迷情剂了，我知道是你。"


End file.
